ME HE ENAMORADO DE UN FAN
by Black Pearl B
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una cantante se enamora de un Fan?


**ME HE ENAMORADO DE UN FAN**

Estaba nerviosa y lo sabía, el hecho de poder verlo provocaba en ella nervios en todo su cuerpo, lo había visto solo en dos ocasiones cuando daba un concierto en esa ciudad y sus ojos dorados le llegaron hasta en lo más profundo, su mirada la cautivaba, su boca la desquiciaba, a veces moría por saber quién era, otras, no se atrevía a investigar sobre él, tal vez por temor, tal vez por miedo o porque era una cobarde.

-Kagome, tercera llamada

La voz de su manager logró sacarla de sus pensamientos, ella asintió y tomó una chamarra negra. Llevaba puesto una minifalda negra, blusa roja con una corbata negra, botas negras y un pequeño sobrerito del mismo color, su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, se había arreglado especialmente para él.

Salió de su camerino y alguien le entregó un micrófono, desde ese pasillito donde se encontraba hasta el escenario se podían escuchar los gritos de sus fans, su corazón latía con fuerza, tal vez hoy lo vería, tal vez no, pero el simple hecho de pensar que él estuviera en primera fila le ponía la piel chinita.

Las luces del recinto se apagaron de pronto y los fanáticos gritaron eufóricos, los músicos ya habían tomado sus respectivos puestos, antes de salir, Kagome se hizo la señal de cruz y fue guiada por un hombre de seguridad hasta el escenario.

De pronto los músicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía, una luz ámbar iluminó la figura de la joven y ella comenzó a cantar.

_Cuando salgo a cantar te veo ahí,  
me miras y yo me pongo a temblar.  
Te salgo a buscar y nunca te encuentro,  
siempre te vas y yo grito._

Tras la primera estrofa todo el escenario se iluminó y él ahí estaba, en primera fila mirándola con esos ojos dorados, si se quedaba mirándolo perdería el ritmo de la letra y se desafinaría.

_Quién me ofrece una solución  
para arreglar mi situación,  
me he enamorado de un fan  
y nunca lo puedo encontrar.  
_

Iba y venía por todo el escenario, interactuando con sus músicos, bailarines y su público, todo sin perderlo de vista. Él parecía disfrutar de su espectáculo, porque lo veía aplaudir, gritar.

Pero en un descuido por parte de Kagome, él había girado sobre sus talones y se movió por entre la gente.

Ella trato de buscarlo por todas partes pero no lo pudo encontrar, seguramente se había ido y eso la desilusionó, pero no por él debía desanimarse, su público había ido a verla.

_Quién me ofrece una solución  
para arreglar mi situación,  
me he enamorado de un fan_

Esbozó una débil sonrisa y siguió con la canción hasta terminarla. Después se fue a un receso y se encontró con un guardia.

-¿Disculpe?

El hombre al oírla volteo hacia ella y le dijo - ¿Dígame señorita?

-¿Ha visto a un joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados? – le preguntó con la esperanza de que él tuviera una respuesta

-No señorita – él negó – En este lugar hay mucha gente

-Gracias

Era lógica su respuesta, había mucha gente en ese recinto que sería difícil encontrarlo, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

_Pregunto aquí, pregunto allá  
y no sabe nadie nada de ti.  
No tengo más ganas ni de cantar  
no quiero ensayar y yo grito.  
Quién me ofrece una solución_

Esa noche terminó exhausta, ese sería su último concierto ya que tendría unas merecidas vacaciones después de haber estado activa durante dos años consecutivos.

Estaba en su habitación mirando desde la ventana la lluvia, en el cristal de la ventana se reflejó el rostro de su fan ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Le habría pasado algo? El hecho de no saber quién era y mucho menos su nombre la estaba matando.

Lo mejor sería olvidarlo por un momento, al día siguiente se iría a Hawái de vacaciones y eso le vendría bien, el sol y la playa podrían ser un buen remedio para tranquilizar sus inquietudes, debería sacarlo de su mente ya que jamás podría llegar a saber nada de él.

Dolida por esos pensamientos, mejor se fue a la cama, mañana tendría que levantarse temprano ya que el vuelo saldría a temprana hora.

_Quién me ofrece una solución  
para arreglar mi situación,  
me he enamorado de un fan  
y nunca lo puedo encontrar_

Había sido un estupendo vuelo, solo que se había armado un alboroto cuando una manada de fans se le acercaron a la joven para tener un autógrafo o una foto, a lo que la joven se comportó muy accesible a todo, de hecho así era siempre, se disgustaba con esos "artistas" que no se paraban ni a firmar aunque sea un papel, pero ella no era así.

Al llegar al hotel se registró y fue hasta su habitación, desempacó y buscó su traje de baño, aunque el vuelo había sido un poco agotador eso no le quitó el ánimo de sentir la brisa del mar sobre su rostro.

_Cuando salgo a cantar te veo ahí,  
me miras y yo me pongo a temblar.  
Te salgo a buscar y nunca te encuentro,  
siempre te vas y yo grito._

No quiso salir con escolta, si quería divertirse lo haría sola.

Paseaba por la playa y algunos chicos al reconocerla se acercaban a ella para saludarla, pedirle autógrafo, una foto, y ella siempre les respondía con una sonrisa.

Llegó a una playa desierta, se refrescó las piernas y la cara con el agua, cansada de su caminata, se tumbó sobre la arena y recibió los rayaos cálidos del sol, hasta que una sombra se interpuso entre ella y los rayos, pensó que se trataba de una nube, pero sería imposible, entonces abrió los ojos, pero tenía los ojos encandilados por el sol, espero varios segundos a que se aclimataran a su nueva vista y ahí estaban esos ojos….esos ojos dorados.

_Quién me ofrece una solución  
para arreglar mi situación,  
me he enamorado de un fan  
y nunca lo puedo encontrar. _

-Hola

La saludó él, en ese momento ella no supo que responder, había esperado tanto tiempo para ese momento y su voz se le quebró, perdió toda concentración.

El chico tomó asiento en la arena a un lado de ella, Kagome se incorporó y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

-Soy Inuyasha Taisho – extendió una mano hacia ella

_Inuyasha, _ese era su nombre, era un sueño hecho realidad, tener en frente de ella al fan del cual ella se había enamorado.

_Quién me ofrece una solución  
para arreglar mi situación,  
me he enamorado de un fan._

-¿Eres muda? – Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa – Porque si es así no te creo, si tienes una voz hermosa

-Yo…- balbuceó – _Malditos nervios, relájate Kagome, estas frente a él, habías esperado tanto tiempo este momento para que te quedes callada, dile algo – _se decía a ella misma, se mordió un labio y estrechó su mano con la de él – Kagome Higurashi

-Ya sé quién eres – explicó él - ¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

Ella dudo un poco, a pesar de que fuera conocido esto no quería decir que se fuera con el primer hombre que viera.

-No soy un violador si es lo que piensas – bromeó el joven

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa ante su comentario y aceptó la invitación del chico, ambos se fueron de esa playa solitaria para ir a otra que estaba un poco más retirada, se metieron en el mar y juguetearon con el agua, ambos se lanzaban chorros de agua y terminaron empapadas, pero de pronto el chico tomó por la cintura a Kagome y la atrajo hacia ella, la vio a los ojos y acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto Kagome – se acercó un poco más a ella – Y estoy enamorado de ti

Era el momento que había esperado, también le confesaría sus sentimientos.

-Yo también, desde el momento en que te vi en aquel concierto

El amarino esbozó una sonrisa y la besó, pero en ese momento un grupo de camarógrafos, fans, los guardaespaldas de Kagome y su manager los habían atrapado en ese momento, los jóvenes al escuchar los gritos de la multitud interrumpieron el beso, Inuyasha pensó rápido y tomó a Kagome de la mano y ambos corrieron por la playa seguidos por aquella ruidosa gente.

Kagome lo miraba y cuando él volteaba a verla le sonreía, ese era su sueño hecho realidad, estar ha lado del fan del cual se había enamorado.

Ya no había nadie que pudiera arrebatárselo, ni el mismo tiempo ya que….se había enamorado de un fan y él estaba enamorado de ella.

Fin.

**Hola!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado xD, es el primero que hago, nunca me salen por más que trato y bueno, escuchando esta canción se me ocurrió desde el inicio hasta el fin.**

**Aunque si quieren lo puedo ser historia, ustedes dicen :D**

**Canción: Me he enamorado de un Fan**

**Intérprete: Las Flans**


End file.
